Guerra de Globos de agua
by Zorro Junior
Summary: Un día de calor en el Sunny puede ser mortal menos mal que los Mugiwaras busca siempre un entretenimiento


BATALLA DE GLOBOS DE AGUA

**Hola nakamas aquí os traigo un nuevo finc con un toque veraniego k ya por fin estamos oficialmente de vacaciones para pasarlo bn haciendo lo k nos gusta bueno nos leemos abajo,por cierto en este finc Zoro y Robin son pareja **

En un rincón del nuevo mundo la banda de los Muguiwara no Luffy,se encontraban en mar abierto,

mas aburridos que nunca todos iban con ropa de verano pues según nami se acercaban a una isla de

verano,Sanji servía bebidas para "sus chicas" y para los demás sobre todo al pobre de Chopper

que para el ,el calor no era muy bueno,Robin estaba en una tumbona al igual que nami.

Luffy,Usopp,Chopper,Brook y Franky estaban tirados por el césped del sunny muertos de calor y zoro estaba apoyado contra el árbol.

-Que calor...-Se quejo el senchou sacando la lengua como si fuera un perro.

-Me voy a morir-Sentencio Chopper que el pobre parecía que le iba a dar algo

-Aparte de calor me aburro-Dijo Usopp por que realmente todos se aburrían,incluso robin había dejado de leer.

Sanji salió de la cocina y vino con unas bebidas

-¡Nami-suawn,Robin-chuawn!-Sanji se acerco a ellas con su típico "sanjidance"

mientras le entrego un zumo de mandarinas a nami y a robin un té helado

-Oii Sanji,nosotros también tenemos calor

-Ya lo sé esperen se,además dadle las gracias a nami de que os prepare algo para beber

Sanji de nuevo fue a la cocina para traer algo de bebida para el resto.

Zoro se levanto de donde estaba,iba con un bañador verde con dos rayas negras verticales en el

lado izquierdo y claro esta con su torso al descubierto,se aproximo a donde estaba Robin que esta llevaba un precioso bikini morado.

-Hola amor -le dijo Zoro mientras le dio un dulce beso

-Hola amor-Respondió la morena con una sonrisa en su rostro,una de esas "sonrisas Zoro"

Nami que estaba hay al lado vio la escena de la pareja y no pudo evitar soltar un comentario

-Si que sois pesados hee -dijo la pelirroja señalando a ambos,Zoro se sentó en la tumbona con robin

a su lado con una mano en su hombro

-Que quieres que haga si me tiene loco -Al decir esto el kenshi soltó una leve risa,Robin le dio un beso en la mejilla,claro y después van diciendo que zoro no es romántico .(¬.¬)

Nami al ver la escena paso de ellos soltando un suspiro pero realmente se sentía feliz por sus nakamas (sobre todo por robin).

Luffy que ya estaba super aburrido le preguntó a Usopp:

-Oi Usopp ¿tienes algo divertido?

-Mmm ¡Ah! Me e acordado de una cosa,ahora vuelvo-Y ducho esto Usopp se fue corriendo a coger "eso" que se le había ocurrido.

-Aah tengo tanta calor que me voy a quemar la piel,pero claro no tengo piel por que solo soy huesos

Yohoho -Obviamente se sabe quien dijo eso ¿no?

Zoro y Robin se quedaron los dos allí juntos en la misma tumbona Y por decirlo así los demás se morían de aburrimiento y de calor .

-Ya e vuelto minna-Dijo Usopp el cual traía un gran cubo en sus manos

-¿Que es eso Usopp?-Le preguntó el renito

-Observad chicos los que os e triado-Usopp les mostró lo que había en aquel cubo y no era nada mas y nada menos que centenares de globos de agua llenos

-¡SUGEE!-Exclamaron Luffy y Chopper con estrellitas en sus ojos

-Ooo vaya Usopp-kun ay un montón-Dijo Brook intentando contar la cantidad que había

-Pero...¿a quien se lo tiramos?-Preguntó Franky

-Por lo menos el primero-Continuo el Ciborg

-¿A Nami?-Dijo el senchou

-¡Estas loco! Nos lo cobrara en berrys o nos mataría.

Y es que en estos casos de no saber a quien molestar siempre había una salida o respuesta

-A Zoro-Dijeron todos con cierta maldad.

Luffy cogió un globo de color azul

.shishishi -se fue a la cocina ignorando a Sanji, y subí o por las escaleras hacia donde nami tenia su mandarino, justo donde también estaba las tumbonas ,Nami le miro y luffy le hizo una señal como diciéndole que le iba a tirar el globo a Zoro,Nami suspiro y siguió leyendo su revista tranquila.

Zoro estaba en la tumbona y Robin echada delante de el mientras hablaban de cosas sin importancia o cosas de pareja. Luffy avanzo todo lo que pudo no quería que sus planes se le fueran a la porra

culpa del haki de Zoro, pero tal vez no se diera cuenta por lo distraído que estaba con Robin,a si que

luffy una vez que ya estaba justo detrás de el puso el globo a cierta distancia de su cabeza y...

¡PUFF!

Zoro se empapo toda la cabeza incluso salpico un poco a la morena Zoro tenia su rostro serio y los ojos cerrados mientras escuchaba a Luffy y los demás riéndose de el.

-Shishishi estas empapado Zoro

-¡Grrr Luffy yo te mato!

Zoro se levanto corriendo hacia luffy,robin al ver la escena no pudo contener la risa.

-Fufufu ahora si que se cabreo el pobre con lo tranquilo que estaba.

Zoro cogió globos de agua y se los fue tirando a Luffy,Usopp,Chopper,Franky y Brook

Aunque los demás no se quedaron atrás y también le tiraron agua,la pelea se convirtió en fiesta todos tirando globos de agua incluso Nami y Robin se apuntaron a pasar un buen rato.

Todos reían y se lo pasaban bien,cuando Sanji salio de la cocina cuatro globos de agua le mojaron entero

-¡Malditos os voy a enseñar modales a base de patadas!

-Anda ven cejillas, ¿o es que acaso tienes miedo?

-¿¡Como has dicho mierda de marimo!?

-que si tienes miedo Erokuuk

(nota se como se escribe siempre se me olvida xD gomen na sai)

Sanji empezó a coger globos de agua y a tirarse lo a Zoro y también iniciando una pelea.

Mas tarde Franky cogió una manguera y empezó a mojar a todos.

Parecía que estaban en plena lluvia,todos reían o se divertían,Chopper tenía una mini pistola de agua con la que mojaba a todos,Zoro se acerco a Robin y la abrazo por detrás y le daba vueltas

,obvio que cuando Sanji vio esto iba a matar a Zoro por hacer eso,menos mal que Nami

le dio un buen puñetazo dejándolo inconsciente y con un corazón en su ojo.

Robin se dio la vuelta y puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Zoro y Zoro puso sus manos en la

cintura de la morena.

Ambos estaban frente con frente

-Te quiero-Musitó la morena casi en un susurro que hizo que Zoro se estremeciera

-Y yo a ti -Dijo el espadachín al igual que la morena con un susurro.

Ambos se sonrieron y se fundieron en un beso,un beso lleno de amor,respeto y cariño.

Y es que aunque haga mucha calor,no podrá interponerse en el amor

-FIN-

**K mierda de final!Creo que lo estropee nose decídmelo en vuestros reviews plis que siempre **

**ayudan y motivan *^* (Sobre todo motivan xD) **

**este finc se me ocurrió,por que ya me dieron las vacaciones de verano y en mi instituto en deporte hicimos una batallita de globos de agua xD.**

**Finc dedicado a mi cuñada Zu Robin Kato gracias por el apoyo n.n y al club de fans de Facebook n.n un saludo a los nuevos en el club de Facebook ZoroxRobin **

**Bueno nos leemos nakamas volvere pronto con otro finc lo mas rápido posible,si dejáis review**

**para motivarme mejor xD **

**comed verdura y pescado Sayonara ! **


End file.
